You've Got My Heart
by twilight1192
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn! "'You've got my heart...' My whisper wouldn't have been heard by anyone without super senses. I blushed and looked up into his big brown eyes." Jake and Renesmee's first date.


**A/N: I do not own twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This just happens to be my story line. :)**

**Renesmee's POV**

I'd finally reached my physical 15th birthday! Finally Dad was going to let me go on a real date with Jake.

Although I was much smarter then _any_ 15 year old, ever, Dad wanted me to be a suitable age to actually date. When I turned 9 I was already ready to date him. He'd always been my best friend and he took care of me, then one day I just saw him differently.

Jake was, in reality, a lot older then me. Seeing how we were both messed up with age though, I guess my smarts made up for his size.

I jumped out of my bed, excited to get the day going. My room was on the third floor on the other end of the hall from Mom and Dad's room. We'd moved back into the house after I turned 10. Mom and Dad still went to our old house sometimes though.

Dad walked out of their room the same time I did. Mom hurried and stepped in front of him.

I was still working on the talking thing. It was just so much easier to touch them. But I did understand why it was necessary for me to communicate through speech and not just my sight.

"Good morning, Mom." I smiled and hugged her when she reached me in less than a second.

Mom's touch was cold, but it was Mom.

"Sleep well Renesmee?"

My hand reached up to her face, not as hard as it had been a few years ago. We now stood at the same height.

My very black night flashed through her head – showing her that my dreams were of nothing. It was weird; I'd only had a few nights of dreamless sleep.

"How was your night?" I was hoping Mom would answer the way she always did, a smile with a blowing it off answer. I knew good and well what happened at night, I just asked out of politeness.

"Oh like usual." She smiled at me and turned to Dad knowingly.

"What would you like for breakfast, birthday girl?"

I beamed at my Dad and before I could make a move, he was hugging me, reading my thoughts.

"Biscuits and gravy it is." Dad looked down at me and smiled the way he did with Mom and me. It was lopsided almost. He didn't smile the normal way. But it was Dad's smile, crooked.

"There are surprises for you when you finish getting ready. Don't forget to brush your teeth Renesmee, before _and_ after you eat. Got it?"

I sighed, "Yes Mom." I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom.

I heard Dad chuckle as they ran down the stairs.

I showered slowly this morning, wanting Uncle Emmett to be impatient. It always made things more fun. Although Aunt Alice would be more of a pain to keep waiting, she always gets aggravated when I do this to Uncle Emmett.

Every birthday Uncle Emmett's bugs her about when I'll be coming down stairs. With his super hearing though, you'd think he'd just listen for me.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed another towel and hand dried my hair slightly. Then taking the comb Jacob got me for my 8th birthday, brushed out my waist length bronze curls.

My hair was my pride. I'd cut it only for trims so it wouldn't get split ends. I had my Dad's hair. And I_ loved_ it!

I changed into my favorite outfit that Jake loved equally. My kaki shorts were a little shorter then Dad usually permitted, but not as short as most girls. I had on a light blue tank top that had a darker blue underline.

Dad said I looked like Mom. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had her eyes. I knew that. I had pictures of Mom in my room, along with the one memory I would forever keep from when I was a new born child.

We shared the same chocolate eyes. I loved being connected to my Mom in the small ways, it made it more meaningful for me.

Dad and I looked alike, and we were really close. I loved him. When he told me all the stories from when I was in Mom, it showed how close we were. I loved them both while I was in there. I can still remember hearing his muffled voice being afraid for Mom.

Mom and I didn't look alike, but we were closer, there was a connection there. I remembered how I had to try to not hurt her. I was too strong for her. We share secrets and it's almost as if she's not my mother all the time, but more of a best friend.

Quickly, I brushed my teeth so as to get downstairs faster. My stomach growled the whole way downstairs.

I tried to not look in the living room, knowing that's where all my surprises were, but my curiosity got the better of me and I caught a glance at it.

It was just how I'd imagined it. Aunt Alice had out done herself again. I loved all the big parties she'd thrown over the years and all the decorations. I'd felt bad about how much money she'd spent. That is until Uncle Jasper informed me of how much money we had.

The first person I saw in the kitchen was Aunt Rose. She was sitting at the table alone with my plate of food. It smelled delicious.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Her voice like chimes practically sang. I smiled and jumped into the seat next to her gracefully.

"Thanks!" I touched her cheek to show her my gratitude. "Did you make this for me? Or did Grandma?"

"Your Grandma did. I'm here to make sure you don't peek!" One long, ice cold finger tapped the tip of my nose.

Smiling, I started to dig into my biscuits. Grandma made the best gravy, and secretly, I was glad Aunt Rose hadn't made them. I loved her immensely, but she was the worst cook in the house. Uncle Emmett was even better.

In the living room I heard Dad burst into laughter.

I blushed. How could I forget that Dad heard _everything?_

Aunt Rose glared at the living room.

"What's going on _now_?" For being so nice to me, Aunt Rose could have a real temper with everyone else.

I shoved the food down my throat as fast as I could. Biscuits and gravy was one of the three human foods I enjoyed eating. I reached for the glass of blood Grandma had left on the counter.

I sniffed it once to see to see what we had left from the last hunting trip.

Mountain lion, my favorite. That was something else Dad and I shared.

I touched Aunt Rose's cheek again. I showed her the living room with a memory from last year's birthday. I was questioning if it was safe for me to go in now.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Aunt Rose stood up after me and walked at my pace behind me.

White lilies surrounded the living room, almost blending into the white walls. A huge sign reading, "Happy Birthday Nessie! You've survived 15 years!" hung from the ceiling and stretched across the whole room.

Presents sat in the middle of the floor one from each person, I'd insisted on no more than that. My room was getting too cluttered. Plus it made Jake feel bad that my family got me more then he did. Although I'd told him countless times, he gave me everything I ever wanted. Still I'd do anything to make Jacob happy.

After ogling over all the decorations I finally looked at my family.

Mom and Dad were sitting side by side on the love seat, Dad's arm wrapped around Mom's shoulders. Uncle Jasper sat on the couch trying to contain Aunt Alice's bounces beside him. Uncle Emmett sat on the floor pouting; Aunt Rose was sitting by his side trying to get him to stop "ruining" my birthday. A small giggle escaped my lips as I watched her lecture him. Grandpa and Grandma sat in the recliners smiling.

I looked around the room once more before sitting in the middle of the floor, right in front of the TV so that everyone could see me.

"Which one should I open first?"

A chorus of, "Mine," echoed throughout the room.

Seeing Uncle Emmett's pout, I decided to open his first.

I ripped off the wrapping paper of a small box and found a small necklace with the charm of a bear on it. I gasped as I put it on hurriedly.

"Do you like it?" He was practically jumping through the roof as I sat in silence.

"Do I like it?! I _love_ it! Now you'll always be with me." I blushed as Uncle Emmett looked smugly over at Aunt Alice. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Open mine next Nessie. Please? Alice can wait; I really want you to have this!" Mom squealed.

What could possibly be so amazing that _Alice_ had to wait?

I reached for my Mom's package. It was small and light like Uncle Emmett's had been. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

Quickly I opened this one and popped open the jewelry box. It was a bracelet. I'd seen Mom wear this my whole life. It was the bracelet she'd gotten as a human. The one Jacob had once made for her. The wolf charm sat opposite of the heart Dad had given Mom.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at Mom.

"Really?" I knew how much this had meant to her. And now she was giving it to me?

"Yes, really." Her golden eyes blazed on fire. She smiled so radiantly that I _had_ to believe her.

I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you Mom."

Dad kissed her forehead as I sat back down.

I finished opening up all the rest of the presents slowly. I wanted to take up as much time as possible so that I could see Jacob that much sooner.

Aunt Rose got me a new makeup kit with a lot of new colors for me to experiment with. Aunt Alice got me three new outfits, shoes and accessories for each one, too. Uncle Jasper got me a new lap top with a faster modem. Dad got me the collection of Jane Austen because mine were worn out. Grandma gave me some lily seeds. I was confused for awhile until she showed me my own small garden next to hers in the back yard. Grandpa didn't have a physical gift. He liked to give me things that involved us being together. I loved his gifts.

"I was wondering if this year you'd like to come work in the hospital with me for a few days." He raised an eyebrow and waited for my reply.

I didn't even have to think.

"Of course I'd like to!" I smiled brightly and stood. "Thanks you guys so much for all the gifts. This has been fantastic!" I paused for a second. "Um, does anyone care to tell me when Jake will get here?"

Everyone laughed and I blushed. I _really_ wanted to see Jake. I don't see why everyone always makes fun of me.

"We're not making fun of you sweet heart, it's just sweet." Dad answered my thoughts.

I waited for someone to answer my question when I heard a knock.

I squealed and ran to the door.

"Jake!" I opened the door and he walked in and picked me up, twirling me around in a huge hug.

"Nessie! I've missed you!" I hugged him back and everything was perfect.

"Are you ready for today? I've got some ideas if you haven't any." I smiled as he sat me back on my feet again.

"Of course I'm ready, and what were you thinking!? I've got enough planned for us today that you wouldn't be home till two in the morning if it weren't for your parents." Jacob laughed. I heard Mom and Dad growl softly in the other room.

"Jacob…" Dad hissed.

"Just kidding pops," Jake stuck his tongue out towards the living room.

I playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't give him such a hard time."

"Listen to the girl Jacob, she knows well." Dad appeared beside me with Mom at his side.

Mom hugged me as Dad started telling Jake all my rules. I rolled my eyes inwardly at him. He ignored my thoughts though and continued to talk to Jake.

"Now as soon as you're home you've got to give me details, okay honey?" Mom smiled at me and winked.

I smiled back, "Definitely. Make sure Dad doesn't worry all night. I love you Mom. See you tonight." I kissed her cheek and touched the other side with my hand, showing her how responsible I've always been.

"Love you too, Renesmee."

Dad came over to me now, "Remember Ness, he can't force you to do anything. Got that?"

"Dad! You know Jake wouldn't do anything I didn't want!"

Dad flashed his crooked smile.

"Have fun sweet heart. Be good, I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad."

I took the three steps to Jake's side and waved to my parents as we walked down the steps.

This would be the best birthday yet.

**Review please! I figure that although she's really smart, Renesmee's still got to have some kid qualities right?**

**Be critical. :) Thanks!**


End file.
